


January 2010 Fic Bits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Fast & Furious (2009), Marvel (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As advertised</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 2010 Fic Bits

There were nights when Dinah found herself wondering if she had done the right thing. Sometimes it was about her decisions with the League or the JSA or even with Oracle. Others her mind roved over the personal decisions involving Oliver over the years, or how she had handled life when her mother was alive.

However, she wasn't one to cry over spilt milk. Life happened, mistakes were made, and with any luck, you moved on to learn from them. When she reflected at the year's beginning on where she was, who she thought she was, and whether she liked it, she had to admit she hadn't done too badly.

Feeling Oliver slide his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer just made the new year seem even brighter.

* * *

Dinah had watched the man in front of her grow up to be what he was now, and in all those years, she had never lost faith in him. No matter what else happened, he was the man she could count on to be the very best. From his fathering to his heroing, he made her proud.

Right now, however, he was running himself down, trying to apologize, of all things, to her for letting the League down.

She wasn't sure what exactly possessed her to move then, whether it was hearing him down on himself, her ire with Ollie currently for running off with Hal, or a little of both.

She did move though, sliding into Roy's arms, her own going around his neck, and then they were kissing, oh so deep and meaningful and making her feel every bit as cherished as she deserved to be.

The glassy look in his eyes after, didn't hurt one bit either, as she made a teenage dream of his come true.

* * *

Jason snarled softly to himself as he watched the various fireworks from the roof he was sitting on. Years ago, he'd've been crawling through the streets, trying to stop the cesspool of humanity from choking itself in its shit of violence and mayhem.

Now he didn't give a single fuck about it. Why should he? Big fucking deal; another damn new year, and there were really people who expected it to change?

He snubbed his cigarette out, flicking the butt down the six stories of the building he was on before turning...and freezing. How did that creepy little stalker always get so close was tumbling through his mind as he looked and saw the baby brat Robin. Yeah, sure there'd been a new Robin, but this one...this one would always be baby brat to him.

"Whatcha staring at?" he demanded, in no mood to be a pity case.

Baby brat Robin just shook his head, and crossed the distance. Jason tensed up, expecting angry words, and maybe a fight, but the baby brat Robin just went right past his tension and placed a single kiss on his lips.

"Is that anyway to tell me Happy New Year's?" the brat asked him, melting most of Jason's foul mood.

"Ain't patrolling."

"Can't anyway." Robin shifted, showing his arm was in a cast, and Jason's eyes flickered with worry.

"Guess I'll just have to baby sit your ass to make sure you don't," Jason told him.

"Promise?"

Maybe this year wasn't going to suck after all.

* * *

Batman had refused to tell him. So had Oracle. But Roy...Roy had been amenable to a bribe. Ollie could deal with Lian for a week if it meant finally finding out Dinah's birthday. All their time together in Star City before, and Seattle, and he had never been able to pry the information from her, despite the fuss she always made for his birthday.

Ollie carefully did not let it get to him that Roy knew, or thought he had, because the former Speedy had begun laughing and told him he only knew because Wildcat had told him. Oliver Queen was thankful it hadn't come down to asking the JSA seniors; he wasn't certain if he was in their good graces or not.

No, Oliver had the information, and never let on that he did, not until the day of her birthday. He had to bribe a few more people to be certain nothing was going to take her out of the house, then made sure they had drank enough wine the night prior that she felt like truly sleeping in.

Breakfast was well within his abilities, making her a mini-quiche that she had raved over once before, and settling the food on a tray with a tart in the corner with a single candle in it. She woke, of course, as he came back into the room, but the look of soft love replacing sleepy incomprehension was more than worth it.

"Happy birthday, Pretty Bird." He waited for her to blow the candle out, then leaned in and kissed her, a silent promise of many more to come.

* * *

Dinah sighed happily, as she saw the last of the family straggle in, bundled against an unusual cold snap. Lian was knocking her hood back before Roy could even set her down, while Ollie paced the floor in front of the window, grumbling again.

"Oliver, it is not an attack by Captain Cold, Killer Frost, and Mr. Freeze," she said, for the fifth time today. "It's just winter getting worse because of global warming."

"Global warming's a liberal conspiracy," Mia piped up, setting Ollie into how it was fact, and distracting him from his poor view of the winter weather. Dinah went and hugged Roy, then gathered Lian to take her for cookies in the kitchen. Connor came over and hugged his 'brother' as well, before Roy started baiting both Ollie and Mia over their argument.

Dinah, for her part, was quite happy to listen and be thankful they had all managed to get home for New Years. She'd have to thank the current Batman for lending Star City enough help to make it work, the next chance she got.

* * *

"Clark!" That was all Oliver got out of his mouth before the super strong young man had him swept up and they were moving at speed. He wasn't even surprised when they wound up in Clark's place, despite being torn between amusement and exasperation. "It's just a scratch."

"It needs stitches," Clark snapped, with more concern than he meant to show.

Oliver had to rock back from that intensity, but with all Clark had lost, with Oliver's own mortality so apparent to the nigh-invulnerable alien, it made sense that Clark would be a little fierce.

"Going to kiss it and make it better then?"

That got through the worry, hearing Oliver be his usual flippant self, and Clark smiled, almost shyly, back at him. Oliver felt a surge of bloodflow that had nothing to do with needing stitches at all, just like he always did when Clark proved what a farm boy he really was.

He'd be careful like always, but the thought of having his own super nurse was a tasty one.

* * *

She said it to him in her body, giving him everything she was. From their impromptu sparrings that always ended with him pinned beneath her, to the way she took him in on their shared bed, she tried to make sure he knew.

She was his, did not want it any other way. She wanted him to know it, know that no other could ever be that perfect for him.

Then he would dress and leave her there, gone to the call of the streets, and she knew, in her heart, that her love would never be enough for him.

* * *

Letty looked up in time to see the gun, saw Fenix's hand tense for the pull of the trigger...and then the thug was flying to one side, blown off his feet by a small explosion. Letty caught a little of the heatwash off of it, and that's the last she knew.

`~`~`~`~`

The first thing she noted were the strange eyes, like the guy was wearing some Halloween freaky contacts. The next thing she realized was that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on under the sheet, but that with all the bandages that might not matter.

"'Bout time, chere," came the voice of her savior. "Been thinking you dreamin' nicer t'ings den my company can be," the man told her, smiling in that way that instantly hit all of Letty's 'con-artist warning' buttons.

"Who are you?"

"Ol' Gambit t'ought dat was 'is question 'ere, but okay. Call me Remy. Now you tell me your name, jolie?"

"Letty." Con artist, yeah, she could tell, but there was something under it. He was her kind of scoundrel, the kind that made Echo Park home, that she could trust, to a point. And he had saved her life.

"Letty. Den I s'pose we need t' be gettin' you 'ome, and seein' who would want t' do nasty t'ings to you. Ol' Gambit got time to spare, and ah don' like seein' pretty ladies wit' guns pointed at dem."

Letty made herself smile, then swore to herself she'd rip his balls off if he turned that return smile on Mia. Because damn if he wasn't handsome...and all the right kind of dangerous.

* * *

It started innocently enough, or so Dinah thought. She had been complaining to Babs about the way Ollie had totally kept his mouth shut when she just knew there had been more to the thing with Joanna than was being said. 

The next little while got a little fuzzy, from about the time Babs told her to hush about Ollie and come closer, that Babs would make it all better. A neck rub had turned into a hell of a lot more from there, and Dinah vaguely remembered making out on the couch.

When she woke up, she felt a little light-headed, very weak, and dizzy, while Babs was almost sparkling with energy.

"Babs, you totally suck," Dinah said, dropping her head back on the arm of the couch that she had apparently slept on.

"You have no idea," Babs said, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she rolled back toward her computers.


End file.
